


Superhero

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: Snippets, Ideas & Oneshots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Best Friends, Friendship, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Mito and Tobi are bros, Pre-Canon, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Superheroes, Tobirama is a Flirt, Uchiha Madara is the Ultimate Mother Hen, Which Kinda Fails, powers, who also wears a pink apron whilst cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: Tobirama would like to reiterate that whatever happened was entirely Mito’s and Izuna’s fault.Becoming vigilantes was all their idea, not his. He was just the unfortunate sucker dragged along for the ride – a ride he was not enjoying. Not in the slightest. Nothing ever went well when his two idiotic friends had so-called bright ideas.A Prequel to Superhuman





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been dying for more Superhero AUs, and this idea is only really the beginning. Tobirama either had to be a supervillain or a vigilante, and I went with the latter, since it fits in better for the plot of the second one I want to write... so treat this fic as a bit of a prequel, which basically showcases the group's dynamic, and gets a headstart on MadaTobi... because I need to write more fics on that ship. When I get the chance, I'm planning on doing another fic in this world with the terrible trio (that being Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke) being involved, with a bit more of a long winding plot, so until then...
> 
> Enjoy.

Tobirama would happily reiterate that it was a complete and utter accident in the beginning, which he would’ve had no part in if Izuna and Mito hadn’t been at his side – whispering in his ears like the devils they were. Make no mistake, they were the thorns in his side, and they’d been lodged in there for years.

 

Ever since the day he’d punched Izuna in the face, the slightly older boy had been trailing him around like some sort of lost duckling, and Tobirama _had not grown to like the boy._ No. He’d just accepted his presence around it, like how one could grow accustomed to the smell of horse shit. That was an apt comparison right there. He merely tolerated the Uchiha.

 

Mito was a different story all together, and she’d all but swept him off his feet, complemented his form, told him they were now BFFs whether he liked it or not, and had left him in the dirt reeling in shock from the events.

 

So when he happened upon the scene of a very unconscious Izuna – _his duckling_ – and a very enraged Mito, standing in front of a group of terrified boys, he’d leapt into action without thinking about it, or the consequences. Looking back on that fight, Tobirama could safely say that was when all the talks of ‘becoming superheroes’ and ‘helping the community in our own special way’ had started, and he’d vehemently said no and outright refused to take part in their insanity. Didn’t stop him from getting wrapped in it.

 

Hindsight was a bitch.

 

Tobirama didn’t want to reveal his powers to the world, especially his brother. He’d been nervous about them. He couldn’t generate chains like Mito, nor could he spit fire like Izuna – or do the weird eye thing that ran in their family either. Instead he had absolute control over water, and an awful habit of diving into the nearest body of water, with or without clothes on.

 

That little tidbit had caused no small amount of problems for his family or his close friends. Heck, even Hashirama’s best friend had thrown a fit when he caught Tobi trying to dive into their koi pond. Izuna had just looked so done by that point.

 

They’d been friends for sixteen years. _His duckling had adjusted to the package that was Senju Tobirama._ Mito just tended to cackle at everyone’s strange reactions.

 

The world around them was changing, and Tobirama thought everyone else just needed to relax. _Who cared about nudity, superpowers, or other random quirks these days?_ Superpowers, as they were called, were becoming all the more prominent as the years went by, and with them had come the villains and their counterparts – the vigilantes.

 

Two of them, and their behind the scenes girl, had risen to fame and fortune, earning themselves the job title of _superhero_. They were admired by all, many wishing to join them on their stage, which just so happened to be the entire city. Tobirama liked admiring them too – particularly Phoenix’s thighs. The clothing they wore was all rather form fitting and left nothing to the imagination, even if the capes they wore were rather unfashionable.

 

Izuna, their budding fashion designer and part time hacker, could confirm that much. Mito had decided right then and there who would be making their costumes.

 

“Capes aren’t practical,” Izuna said, crossing his arms proudly as he presented them the sketches of all their outfits – tailored to all the requirements they’d asked for… and by _they_ he meant Mito. Tobirama had refused to be part of their idiocy, but of course, as per usual, they disregarded any protests he made.

 

“We could probably pull them off,” Mito argued, folding her arms as they sat in the quiet little corner of the coffee shop. Music was playing, and the café was mostly empty, so they were free to talk about the latest news article on them.

 

“They’re like long hair,” Izuna grumbled, trying to get his point drilled into their obnoxious friend’s head. “Enemies could grab it and use it against you.”

 

Tobirama looked up from his coursework, staring pointedly at Izuna’s long inky locks.

 

Izuna scowled. “Don’t you look at me like that! I can defend my hair – I’ve had enough practice with you two muppets.”

 

A smile curved at Tobi’s lips, remembering how much hair his duckling had lost over the years thanks to him and the red-haired she-devil. “Of course, duckling,” he muttered, dropping his head back into his reading. He had a lab report due in a week’s time, so he didn’t have too much time to deal with his two idiotic friends.

 

“Stop calling me that, dammit!” he hissed, puffing up like a cat. “My hair does not look like a duck’s backside anymore!”

 

“So you admit it once did?” Tobirama smirked.

 

Izuna’s face turned a bright shade of red. “Shut it, snowflake!” he muttered, turning his gaze onto Mito. “Mitooooo, Tobi’s being mean…” He pouted, staring down at his artwork.

 

“You should be used to that by now, buttercup,” Mito mumbled, tilting her head as she stared at the fox mask she’d designed for her. “It’s his default setting.”

 

“You sure you’ll be able to make that thing?” Tobirama asked, staring at the complicated electrics that seemed to be in her mask, ignoring the noises of protest Izuna was making as he sat across from them. “It looks… complicated.”

 

“Coming from you, that’s a compliment,” Mito said, tucking the sketch into her bag. “I’ll take it back to our hideout and start work on it for tonight.” She looked over at Izuna. “You’re coming too.”

 

Tobirama froze. “Wait… we have a hideout now?”

 

“Yeah.” Mito grinned impishly, and Tobirama just knew – he just knew he was in far too deep. “Bought it back after the first incident all those weeks ago.”

 

“It’s awesome, Tobi!” Izuna practically had stars in his eyes.

 

Meanwhile, Tobirama was silently trying to figure out what the hell his life had become, and if there was any way to get a restart option. _Not that he’d use it. He loved his two idiots far too much for that. They were some of the few who didn’t judge him when he went skinny-dipping, so they were as good as he was going to get._

 

“We can show you to the place now, if you’d prefer,” Mito said, daring to stick her lower lip out just a smidge.

 

Tobirama knew there’d be more than a smidge if he kept up his _pointless_ resistance. _At least_ , he thought to himself, _if I go now I’ll be able to control how crazy it gets._ He nodded, sighing deeply, because he’s not an idiot which meant he could see exactly how everything was going to end.

 

Painfully.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he followed his two moronic friends out of the coffee shop, all of them climbing into Izuna’s battered old mini cooper. It was an old rusty orange colour, the paint peeling, but it got them from one destination to the next – usually in a very small amount of time, thanks to Izuna’s reckless driving habits.

 

The place they stopped in front of didn’t look like a big deal. It looked like an ordinary garage, but of course this was Mito and Izuna… which meant it was anything but ordinary on the inside. How exactly they’d managed to fit in a high-tech workshop, five various brands of car, a sewing station, as well as numerous other little gimmicks and gadgets, Tobirama had no clue. Then, he reminded himself, it was Mito, _the daughter of a multimillionaire genius inventor_ (whose skills Tobirama could confirm she inherited – along with the fortune when he passed away a number of years ago), and Izuna, _the crafty son of his father’s greatest enemy._

 

It was probably quite fortunate both of their lawyer fathers had passed away, otherwise they’d have no doubt been forced to follow in their shoes, and neither of them wanted that. Tobirama was happy with his science, just as Izuna was happy with his fashion design, and they were both content with being on friendly terms with the other.

 

Of course, said fashion designer was now making all of them hero suits. In fact, looking at the three glass cabinets built into one of the fancy-looking walls he could safely say Izuna had finished making their costumes, and the material bundled up at the sewing station was no doubt for _making spares._ Tobirama blinked, inclining his head as he realised that Izuna had actually _thought ahead…_ and wasn’t that shocking… though there was one thing the pair hadn’t considered, and he happily reminded them of that fact.

 

“You know…” Tobirama began, folding his arms as the garage door automatically shut – trapping him inside the hideout before he could run away screaming. _Not that he’d actually do that. He was a Senju – he had his pride_. “We’re going to have to keep our identities a secret.”

 

Izuna rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock. That’s what the masks are for.”

 

“Fuck you, Watson,” he snarked back, like the utter nerd he was.

 

“Now, now,” Mito said, holding both hands up. “Ladies, you’re both pretty.”

 

Izuna scoffed.

 

Tobirama glared. “Have you ever thought about what would happen if Anija or the oaf found out what we were doing?” he asked, cutting off the pair of them, a certain amount of unholy glee rushing through him at the sickly pallor their faces quickly became. “Our hair doesn’t exactly blend in with the crowd.”

 

Izuna pointed at the hood attached to his costume. “That’s why I made you a cowl. Mito and I can pass with our magnificent locks… your white bedhead will attract far too much attention.”

 

He sighed, deeply. His duckling was just asking for another sparring match… and _oh look… what a conveniently placed sparring ring…_ “I think we should get ready for our first outing,” he hissed, placing a crushing hand on Izuna’s shoulder as Mito smirked behind them.

 

“You seem oddly eager,” Izuna said, but the smile soon vanished from his face as he realised where he was being dragged. “Oh…”

 

One beaten, battered Izuna later and they were ready for their first outing as Konoha’s newest group of ragtag vigilantes. The garage door rolled up, the remote clenched firmly in Izuna’s hand until they walked out together, then it was placed in one of the many pouches on Izuna’s utility belt. _He looked like a right girl scout, unlike him and Mito, though admittedly he’d probably be the one most prepared for any situation with his outfit and all his tools… but wait a minute wasn’t that…_ “Izuna, why the hell do you have your laptop with you?”

 

He shrugged. “I thought it might come in handy… you know… if we have to hack any security cameras or something.”

 

Tobirama stared at him blankly from behind his mask. “You know that we’re staying local for today, right?”

 

“What?”

 

Mito giggled, her voice distorted by whatever electronics she’d used in her mask, the same technology she’d used in the _fashionable_ chokers both he and Izuna wore. “We’re starting off small, Izu,” she said, black eyes meeting both of theirs from behind her white and red patterned fox mask. That theme had pretty much been carried throughout her whole costume design – skin-tight red catsuit, white boots (Tobirama didn’t know how she was going to keep those clean).

 

Izuna was next in all black, skin-tight black costume, but the utility belt and pouches covered nearly everything of importance up.

 

Then there was his outfit – blue, skin-tight, a small black utility belt with far less pouches than Izuna’s, and a matching cowl covering his bright hair. His sword was strapped to his back, a pair of tonfa attached to his belt, black gloves on his hands. He was ready for the insanity of becoming a vigilante.

 

“Woah, whoa, wait!” Izuna held up his hand, staring at them from behind his plain black mask. “We need to come up with hero names!”

 

“We’ll figure something out on the way,” Mito said, taking a running leap, effortlessly pulling herself up onto the roof of their garage… or was it garages? Tobirama was fairly certain walls had been knocked down to create their so-called hideout. It was too gigantic for that not to have been the case.

 

Tobirama simply sighed, vaulting up onto the rooftop with a single well-timed leap. A grin pulled at his lips, barely listening to Izuna’s grunts as he pulled himself up to their level slowly. It seemed their free running skills would come in handy with their apparent new profession.

 

“Let’s go,” Mito muttered, sprinting across the flat roof, kicking up dust as she threw herself over the gap between the buildings.

 

Tobirama shook his head, rolling his eyes as he followed after her, only stopping to yell at Izuna. “Keep up, duckling!”

 

“Screw you, snowflake!”

 

Despite Izuna’s appalling roof running skills, they managed to find themselves some trouble in less than fifteen minutes. Tobirama rolled his eyes. Their part of the city was notorious for crime, and no superheroes or vigilantes would touch it with a ten-foot pole. It spoke volumes about them – the fact that they’d all voluntarily moved there, if only to escape the overbearing watchfulness of their brothers, or in Mito’s case, her long-time crush.

 

“Well, aren’t we going to do something?” Izuna panted, staring down at the three would-be abductors. “We can’t just stand around…”

 

Tobirama nodded. “Good idea, duckling,” he mumbled, planting one hand on his back, grinning as he gave his friend a hard shove off the edge of the building.

 

Izuna would survive the fall… besides, it was good to ensure he kept his skills sharp. He was by far, the worst fighter out of the three of them, but even he could still deal with the trio down there.

 

“What the hell was that for?” he screeched, having finally finished rescuing the damsel in distress. “You pushed me off a roof, snowflake! I could’ve died!”

 

“You’re saying a measly little fall like that could do you in?” One white brow rose in question. “I thought you were better than that, duckling.”

 

Mito sighed. “Well,” she said, interrupting their argument. “You two can continue this lover’s spat a bit later. In case you haven’t noticed—” she pointed at the convenience store on the other side of the street “—that shopkeeper over there is being mugged.”

 

He pulled out his tonfa, leaping down to street level in an instant, his two partners in crime close behind.

 

Looking back at that night, Tobirama could safely say he had a lot of regrets – the main one being calling Izuna duckling so much, since it had prompted his obnoxious friend to continue calling him snowflake… and their yelling at each other hadn’t exactly gone unnoticed, as proven by the newspaper title which’d come out soon after.

 

**VIXEN, SNOWFLAKE, AND DUCKLING… KONOHA’S NEXT CHALLENGERS?**

 

“You have to admit you two had this coming,” Mito said, smirking like there was no tomorrow, and of course she was… she was the only one who’d gotten a decent name. _How many heroes were out there called snowflake or duckling? The names just inspired fear into the heart of criminals,_ Tobirama thought snidely. _All fear the wrath of the almighty snowflake…_

 

“This is all your fault,” Izuna muttered, glaring sideways at him as they sat at their booth in the coffee shop. “If you hadn’t called me duckling, none of this would’ve happened.”

 

“Oh, cry me a river, why don’t you,” he grumbled. “There’s nothing we can really do about it now, is there?”

 

“Still, at least we’re getting our names out there… soon we might even be at the level of notoriety of Phoenix, Dryad, and Hax,” Mito said, staring between the pair of them. “We might be able to expand our territory too… and maybe someday we’ll get paid for doing it. Heck knows a boring office job is hardly going to cut it for me…”

 

Tobirama stared at her blankly. “Mito, you don’t even need to work.”

 

“But I want to,” she said, with a smile which meant either he could drop the subject or find himself at the mercy of Mito’s chains at an unspecified time in the future. His red-haired friend really knew how to hold a grudge, and how to get even, too.

 

“So…” Izuna broke through the silence that’d fallen, shrinking into his turtleneck sweater as he found himself pinned under their gazes. “We going out tonight?”

 

Tobirama looked at him, shaking his head as he sighed deeply. “Are you forgetting what time of year it is?”

 

“Apparently so,” Mito mumbled.

 

“What…? What am I missing?”

 

Tobi’s shoulders sunk. “It’s Anija’s birthday, idiot… and we’re all going over for dinner later.”

 

“Oh crap.”

 

“So whatever you two do… do not start calling each other snowflake and duckling, OK?” Mito said, crossing her arms across her blouse. “That’ll really give the game away – they’re both part of the investigations taskforce for a reason.”

 

Izuna and Tobirama shuddered as one.

 

“I know,” he mumbled, remembering all the secrets Hashirama had uncovered after nosing through his room just that once. His brother was a certified genius, just like him, he just happened to hide it underneath the demeanour of a complete goofball. Madara was even worse, especially since all four of them had lived together at one point, and it wasn’t just because he was an attractive bastard. He was more of an overbearing mother hen than Hashirama, and that was saying something. As far as Tobirama was concerned, the two deserved to be stuck with each other. He’d thought in the beginning maybe their likes would repel the other, but the opposite effect had happened. Their tendencies had magnified each other’s, hence why he and Izuna had been in a race to get out of the house. There was only so much mothering they could take, and they’d hit their limits a long time ago. They’d done everything and anything to get out of the family house, even agreeing to live with each other. Mito had added herself to the mix, and that was that.

 

“I got him a potted bonsai while I was out earlier, so we might as well head over and get this done,” Mito said, holding up a large carrier bag. “The sooner we see Hashi and the swamp monster, the sooner we can—”

 

“That’s my brother you’re talking about there,” Izuna mumbled.

 

“You can’t deny the fact he looks like one… especially after we dunked him in the old koi pond all those years ago,” Mito said with a smirk.

 

“The look suited him,” Tobirama added, thinking back to that day. It had been a great decision, if only because it made Madara pull his sodden shirt off – and what a sight that had been. If he’d had any less self-control or dignity he might’ve drooled.

 

“Hn. Let’s just get this over and done with…”

 

Nodding, Tobirama climbed to his feet, having stolen the car keys from his dear friend – if only to prevent their older brothers from finding out how much of a reckless driver Izuna really was. They’d never hear the end of it otherwise.

 

A familiar sight greeted them at the end of their far too short journey, the two storey house smaller than they remembered, but maybe that was thanks to the fact they all lived in an apartment block. It was red brick, white door and windows that Madara always kept clean. Numerous plants could be seen, crawling up the walls and growing in the front garden – a clear sign of his brother’s gardening tendencies. He had a way with plants, and Tobirama was slightly jealous on that front. He sucked at gardening and could clearly remember Hashirama’s face after he came back from a one month trip to find all his plants dead. It was safe to say he’d been taken off gardening duty soon after.

 

“They’re here!” The sudden shout had all of them bracing themselves as they stood in front of the door, having just pressed the bell. It also had Tobirama swiftly stepping to the side.

 

The door slammed open, his older brother leaping out, arms extended at the spot where he’d just stood. Black eyes widened, arms windmilling, before he face planted the cold, hard ground.

 

Tobirama swiftly stepped over his fallen form, hurrying inside with a simple, “You’re an idiot, Anija.”

 

Tears filled Hashirama’s eyes. “You’re so mean to me, Tobi…” he mumbled, before he caught sight of the redhead, his tears and complaints soon drying up. “Oh… Mito!”

 

Izuna hurried inside to avoid the flailing they both knew would follow, greeting his own brother with a simple. “Nii-san.”

 

Madara stood behind the stove, hair tied back into _a very flattering_ ponytail, pink apron tied in place as he finished up whatever meal he was making. No matter what it was, Tobirama knew it’d be good. One of the best things about living with their older brothers had been the food, because no matter how pompous Madara was, his cooking was to die for. He probably could’ve become a world-class chef but had gone into the police force for reasons unknown. Though if he thought about it, a large amount of Uchiha tended to gravitate to working for some branch of the government, so perhaps it was in his blood. _Oh well… it didn’t matter either way._

 

 _It just meant more for him,_ Tobirama thought, eyeing the man busy cooking.

 

“How’re you?” Madara asked and _wasn’t that a loaded question…_ Tobirama knew that much, and if Izuna said even one thing out of place, then they’d probably have two unwelcome guests crashing their apartment at some point in the near future. _Well, more like one unwelcome guest and some eye candy,_ he corrected.

 

“We’re good,” Izuna said, already knowing it was best to keep it short and simple. They’d both had enough practice at learning how to avoid their brothers’ overbearing tendencies.

 

Madara nodded, switching the hob off, loading up the plates neatly. “Make sure you start going back before dark. Things are sounding pretty dangerous in your area from all the reports we’ve gotten down at the station.”

 

His brother rolled his eyes. “Sure thing.”

 

“I mean it, Izu,” Madara said, black eyes fixing on his brother’s matching pair before they flickered over onto Tobirama’s red ones. “Go and sit at the table already,” he huffed, folding his arms, ladle in hand. “Dinner will be ready in a minute.”

 

“Don’t you want us to—”

 

He pointed the ladle towards the dining table through the kitchen hatch. “Sit at the table. Now,” he hissed, hair bristling in the way Tobirama always found cute. He’d always had a soft spot for cats and their silky fur, and it had always been a massive temptation to try and stroke those silky black locks. Something told him it wouldn’t be a good idea to actually try.

 

He shrugged, going and doing as he and Izuna were instructed, taking a seat at the dining table, sighing when they were joined by their errant best friend and Hashirama.

 

“How’s Uni going?” Hashirama asked, a bright expression on his face as Mito sat down opposite him. “I barely hear from you at all nowadays.”

 

Tobirama shrugged. “It’s fine… just a lot of coursework to do,” he said, smiling internally as Madara emerged from the kitchen, plates in hand. “How’s everything at the station?”

 

“A few new cases… but nothing we can really talk about… well, aside from those new vigilantes,” he replied, and Tobirama resisted the urge to throw himself in the koi pond out back. _Of course the conversation would go there._ He didn’t know why he’d been hoping for another topic – superheroes and vigilantes were a common topic around the house… which was probably why the three of them had headed down that route. _Whoops._

 

“Idiots, the lot of them,” Madara muttered, setting the last of the steaming plates down, casting his apron off to one side before he joined them. “They’re making us fill out far too much paperwork.”

 

“They do seem to be fairly violent,” Hashirama added.

 

Tobirama felt his eye twitch. Sure, they were a little eager, but they got the job done. Izuna’s sudden choking on his food told him he felt the same way too. Mito, meanwhile, was simply smiling politely as she ate.

 

“Those types shouldn’t even try to become heroes,” Madara chimed in, ignorant of all the tiny sharp arrows that felt like they were piercing the albino sitting opposite him. “They’re practically as bad as the criminals they hand over…”

 

“But they’re getting the job done, at least?” Izuna spoke hesitantly.

 

Hashirama swallowed a mouthful of rice. “Yeah, but superheroes are supposed to be noble and kind… two things those vigilantes aren’t…” he trailed off, shrugging. “Dryad and Phoenix will probably give them a talking to about ethics sometime soon.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll be looking forwards to that,” Tobirama muttered dryly, wincing as Mito crushed his foot under her heel.

 

“I’m sure they will,” Madara echoed, sipping from his coffee.

 

Tobirama chewed on his rice, silence falling as he vowed to never get caught by the other heroic trio – though most called them a duo, thanks to Hax working strictly behind the scenes on any and all cases.

 

Fortunately for him, or perhaps unfortunately, the first time they met the other band of famous former vigilantes-turned-superheroes, it was in the middle of a fight.

 

“Vixen!” he yelled, ducking under the knife slash aimed at his throat, slamming his hand into the villain’s gut. “On the roof!”

 

“On it,” Mito said, hauling herself up onto the abandoned warehouse’s roof.

 

“Duckling—”

 

“For god’s sake, stop calling me that!”

 

“—incoming. Three O’clock,” he hissed, slamming his fist into the nearest villain’s face. _Of course… the enemy base just had to be the suspicious-looking warehouse they’d been investigating at the abandoned docks._

 

“Shit, there are too many of them!” Mito called, chains swirling around her as she deflected bullet after bullet of the men who’d decided it’d be safest to take her out from a distance. _Tobirama could hardly blame them. Their red-haired she-devil, now vixen, was terrifying on the best of days._ “We probably ought to fall back for now.”

 

“Flaky!” Izuna yelled. “We need a distraction!”

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes. He was already on it, and Izuna should’ve known that… _everything was going according to—_

 

The wall in front of them burst in an explosion of mortar and flame. Two far too familiar figures strode through the new gateway, capes swirling behind them. One brown, the other black, and the green and red suits belonging to either hero were one of the sights Tobirama had not accounted for… which was probably the reason why he suddenly lost control of the gigantic tidal wave he’d been generating. Water exploded from behind him, slamming into everyone with the force of a car, and he barely managed to regain control just in time to stop the flood from killing anyone.

 

It did, however, have the unfortunate side-effect of him having a killer headache, and sopping white hair on show for anyone who was looking.

 

Tobirama was just glad there weren’t any security cameras in the nearby area – not that it’d matter with the destruction that’d just occurred.

 

Phoenix, the famous superhero, though, had a far more interesting predicament, or so Tobirama thought as he sat on the other’s lap. His face was pressed against the older hero’s chest, but that little error was soon fixed as Tobirama sat back to get a full view of one of Konoha’s most loved superheroes… and what a sight it was… spiky black hair drenched with water, rock hard abs…

 

 _Wait a minute,_ his mind ground to a halt, taking in the _familiar_ sopping mess of hair, and the abs _he’d been wanting to get his hands on for ages_ … and… _oh…_

 

“Get off me!” Phoenix – _or should he say Uchiha Madara_ – hissed, pushing at his chest.

 

Tobirama didn’t move an inch, still reeling from the shock that _he was sitting on Madara._ Everything was suddenly making sense – the pompous name ( _who voluntarily called themselves phoenix?_ ), the short temper ( _only Madara had such a short fuse_ )… “I don’t want to,” he mumbled, brain still in a state of delirious confusion. _He blamed the recent knock to the head, if he was completely honest. There was no other explanation for why he’d suddenly just lost his mind._

 

Phoenix blinked. “Oh hell no!”

 

“Hell yes,” he purred, unable to stop his mouth from moving. “I’ve been dying to meet you,” he spoke, leaning down so his lips were only millimetres from Madara’s ear. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around, Uchiha.”

 

Phoenix stiffened, and Tobirama wasted no opportunity, trailing his tongue across his _magnificent_ jawline, leaving Madara with a little souvenir as Mito grabbed him by the shoulder, hauling him away before Dryad could ensnare them in one of his plant traps.

 

The three of them ran, and they didn’t stop until they were safely lying on the roof of their garage sans any sort of pursuit. They’d made sure of that.

 

“That was the swamp monster, wasn’t it?” Mito panted, staring up at the stars as they all caught their breaths, all of them having flat-out sprinted away from the two top heroes of Konoha. “Which means Dryad is…”

 

“Anija…” Tobirama breathed, ignoring the sudden squawking noises Izuna started making.

 

“Back up a minute… you mean Phoenix is my brother?”

 

Tobirama stared at him blankly. “Yes, duckling… that’s correct,” he said flatly.

 

“But you… you— _you licked him_!”

 

“Yes. Yes I did.”

 

“ _Why?!”_

 

“Duckling…” Mito began slowly, with the air of one about to break some important lifechanging news. “You do realise Snowy over here has had a crush on your brother since puberty, don’t you?”

 

“This isn’t happening…” Izuna curled up into a ball, rocking himself back and forth in a way that had Mito and Tobirama sharing a glance and shrugging. “This is not happening…”

 

Tobirama yawned. “I’m going to bed,” he said matter-of-factly, walking away, leaving Izuna huddled up in a ball as he went to get some well needed beauty sleep. His duckling would have returned to normal by the time he woke back up.

 

But he wasn’t…

 

Not even when a newspaper-wielding Mito turned up at their hideout, cackling with glee as she revealed to him the public had changed his name to something much more appropriate after their latest stunt.

 

Tidal Wave.

 

The smirk never left his face, not even as they all kitted up for their next outing, by which time Izuna had come to his senses somewhat.

 

“Come on, duckling…”

 

“Shut up, snowflake,” Izuna grumbled, stomping up the ladder onto the roof.

 

“Actually,” Mito began, a matching grin on her face as she broke the news to their companion. “Tobi’s name has been changed…”

 

Izuna blinked. “What?”

 

“It’s Tidal Wave now, _duckling._ ”

 

“OH COME ON!” Izuna hissed. “That’s not fair! Why the hell am I the only one left with a lame name?”


End file.
